CELEGORM
by Beledien
Summary: Una historia bien cortita sobre uno de los hijos de Feanor


**Nota: **Ninguno de los elfos de este corto relato me pertenecen, son todos creación del profesor Tolkien a quien le debemos tan maravillosos personajes. Esta es sólo un instante en la extensa vida de los simpáticos hijos de Feanor, cualquier queja me la hacen saber.

**CELEGORM**

Durante la cena, Maedhros se encontraba todavía molesto con Celegorm y Curufin a quienes desde se regreso de Nargrothrond casi no había dirigido la palabra. Pero esta noche estaba especialmente de mal humor ya que había recibido la respuesta del rey Thingol, que le decía que no se uniría a los hijos de Feanor para atacar a Morgoth, lo que disminuía sus posibilidades de victoria y de recuperar los restantes Silmarili.

"Bueno hermano, te piensas pasar el resto de tu vida ignorándonos" dijo Curufin mientras comía unas uvas, "pensé que tu enojo se te pasaría después de ocho años."

"Sí, además ya te contamos lo sucedido, las cosas no fueron exactamente como las cuentan" le siguió Celegorm que se dedicaba a lanzar las uvas a un distraído Maglor, quien no parecía drase cuanta de donde venían los proyectiles, "no podíamos ayudar a Finrod y a ese cochambroso humano a recuperar uno de nuestros Silmarili de Morgoth para que luego se lo den a ese elfo oscuro de las cavernas de Thingol, te imaginas que hubiese dicho nuestro padre." Añadió Tyelkormo.

"Va en contra del juramento" decía Curufin poniéndose de pie, "con que derecho se atreve a reclamar algo Thingol, cuando sabe bien que no le pertenecen los silmarili." habló Curufin imitando a su padre.

Ambarussa y Caranthir escondieron una pequeña sonrisa al ver la idéntica resemblanza de su padre por su hermano. Sin duda era como ver de nuevo a Feanor entre ellos.

Los dos hermanos continuaron dando su propia versión de los hechos, argumentando que aunque ningún juramento los atara, sería suicida que sólo el ejercito de Finrod se aventurara en una guerra contra Morgoth, cuando la mitad de su propio reino fue perdido en la Dagor Bragollach. Pero Maedhros seguía distante, ya había escuchado esta historia demasiadas veces así que ya ni le prestaba atención, prefería tener la mente en otros asuntos y por breves momentos su mirada se desviaba de Curufin y Celegorm, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para un nuevo ataque contra Morgoth, de no hacerlo así seguro él atacaría de nuevo y los encontraría desprevenidos como cuando se perdió Fingolfin.

Pensar en todo esto le provocaba a Maedhros un terrible dolor de cabeza, malestar que a veces se quitaba con un poco de Dorwinion. Con la mirada llamó a una joven mujer que estaba de pie sosteniendo una jarra de vino en sus manos. Ella al ver a Maedhros se acercó dispuesta a llenar la copa de su señor Maedhros.

Celegorm que definitivamente no quería a los segundos nacidos, pensó un jugarle una mala pasada a la mujer y demostrarle lo equivocado que Maedhros estaba al confiar demasiado en los molestos humanos. Se levantó justo cuando ella pasaba por allí haciéndola tropezar provocando que el vino que llevaba se derrame sobre Amras.

La mujer estaba tan asustada que lo único que atinó hacer fue tratar de secar a Amras con su vestido. Amras la miró y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, no me hiciste mayor daño, pero si me sirves el vino en mi copa en lugar de mis atuendos estaremos a mano." Dijo Amras mientras veía a Amrod y Caranthir taparse al boca al ya no poder contener la risa. 

"Ves lo que pasa cuando te mezclas con los humanos!" dijo Celegorm mirando feo a la joven, "son tan torpes, no sirven para nada." añadió.

"No tanto como tú." Le dijo Maedhros que no había caído en la trampa. "Creo que él que debe una disculpa eres tú, pues yo vi que fuiste tú quien tropezó con ella, y tropezar entre los eldar es muy raro." Le respondió Maedhros que no había caído en la trampa.

Celegorm se quedó con la boca abierta, buscó la mirada de Curufin para encontrar apoyó pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que Celegorm había hecho, tendría que reconocer que él fue tan torpe como para tropezar como los inútiles humanos o pedirle disculpas a una mujer de la servidumbre.

Mientras tanto la mujer ya había levantado todo y se disponía a dejar el comedor.

"Y bien?" preguntó Maedhros a Celegorm. "Estás dispuesto a pedirle una disculpa o a admitir que eres el más torpe de los eldar."

"Sabes que los edain no se comparan con los eldar. Desde su llegada sólo nos han traído problemas" dijo Celegorm cruzándose de brazos, "definitivamente no me gustan los humanos." Respondió Celegorm al momento que hizo un puchero, pensando que Maedhros era a veces insoportable.

"Pues yo les confiaría mi vida." Dijo Maedhros sacudiendo la cabeza al ver la expresión en su hermano. "Puedes marcharte" le dijo a la muchacha, "no nos traigas más vino porque mis hermanos no parecen ser capaces de tomar más. Pierden el control como habrás podido comprobar."

Celegorm abrió la boca para replicar a su hermano mayor pero no pudo hallar las palabras o los argumentos necesarios para responder como era debido, y esto sin duda provocó las carcajadas de los otros que sin dudarlo rieron a costa de Tyelkormo.

"Esto es un bodrio!" dijo Celegorm cuando se retiró del comedor, pesando en alguna manera de desquitarse de Maedhros por tratarlo como a un niño.

"Mañana reiré yo" dijo Celegorm que parecía tener un plan.

**Nota final:** ya sé que la historia no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero es que hay tan pocas historias en español en la sección del Silmarillion, que me pareció buena idea escribir algo sobre uno de los mejores libros que hay, personalmente hablando.


End file.
